disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kerchak/Gallery
Images of Kerchak from Tarzan. Screenshots ''Tarzan Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-82.jpg|Kerchak and Kala with their son. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-105.jpg|Kerchak smiling at his son. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps171.jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-221.jpg|Kerchak and Kala sleeping with their son tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-251.jpg|Kerchak and Kala rush to save their son from Sabor. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-264.jpg|Kerchak witnessing his child's demise at Sabor's hand, much to his horror. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-178.jpg|Kerchak and Kala mourning the loss of their son. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-957.jpg|Kerchak is relieved that Kala has returned... tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1040.jpg|...but is shocked when he sees Baby Tarzan. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1058.jpg|Kerchak sniffs Baby Tarzan. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1064.jpg|Kerchak is surprised by the new arrival. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1078.jpg|"Kala, it won't replace the one we lost." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1092.jpg|Kerchak disapproves of Kala's decision to adopt Baby Tarzan, because the child is not a gorilla. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1096.jpg|"But, it...it-" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1098.jpg|"-Kala, look at it! It's not our kind." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg|"No. You have to take it back." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1124.jpg|"Kala, I cannot let you put our family in danger." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1132.jpg|Kerchak ferociously roars tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1193.jpg|"I said he could stay. That doesn't make him my son." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1397.jpg|Kerchak watches over his family, as they sleep. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1558.jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1566.jpg|Kerchak glares at young Tarzan. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-1881.jpg|Kerchak, Kala and the other gorillas before the stampede. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2187.jpg|Kerchak sees a baby gorilla in danger from the elephants. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2210.jpg|"Oh, thank you, Kerchak!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2062.jpg|"What happened?" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2350.jpg|"You almost killed someone!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2357.jpg|(Kala: "He's only a child.") "That's no excuse, Kala." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2358.jpg|"You can't keep defending him." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2365.jpg|"He will ''never learn. You can't learn to be one of us!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2377.jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2490.jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2495.jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2615.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2839.jpg|Kerchak being overwhelmed by Sabor Walt-Disney-Characters-image-walt-disney-characters-36379736-5760-3240.jpg|Kerchak being protecting by Tarzan. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-3194.jpg Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-3180.jpg|Tarzan presents Kerchak with Sabor's corpse. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-3185.jpg|Tarzan gains Kerchak's (reluctant) respect. Kerchak-(Tarzan).jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-3263.jpg|Kerchak and Tarzan hear a strange sound. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5199.jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5320.jpg|Kerchak meets Jane Porter. Kerchak animated.jpg|Kerchak towers over Jane. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-4932.jpg|Kerchak sniffs Jane. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5188.jpg|"You may be willing to risk our safety, but I'm not!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5161.jpg|Tarzan and Kerchak argue over whether the humans are dangerous. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5596.jpg|Kerchak, after Tarzan challenges his authority. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-5599.jpg|"Protect this family. And stay away from them!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6395.jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-6912.jpg|Kerchak is shocked to see humans with his family. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7345.jpg|Kerchak roars at Clayton. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7353.jpg|Kerchak attacks Clayton. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7360.jpg|Tarzan vs. Kerchak 1 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7426.jpg tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7457.jpg|"I asked you to protect our family....." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7464.jpg|"...and YOU betrayed us all!" tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7978.jpg|Kerchak is upset that Kala is saddened about Tarzan's departure. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8587.jpg|Kerchak protecting his family from Clayton's men. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8659.jpg|Kerchak restrained. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8669.jpg|Clayton attempts to kill Kerchak. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8081.jpg|Kerchak snarls at Clayton. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8136.jpg|"You came back." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8140.jpg|Kerchak knocks a thug out to protect Tarzan. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8766.jpg|Kerchak and Tarzan team up to save the gorillas. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8883.jpg|Kerchak furiously lunges at Clayton. Kerchak Shot.jpg|Kerchak after being shot by Clayton. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9219.jpg|"Forgive me for not understanding... that you have always been one of us. Our family will look to you now." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9246.jpg|"Take care of them..." Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.jpg|"...my son." tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9293.jpg|Kerchak's hand falls limply to the ground. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9314.jpg|Tarzan cradles Kerchak's dead body. tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-9338.jpg|Kerchak's death. ''Tarzan II tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-263.jpg|Kerchak washing in a river tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-265.jpg|Young Tarzan accidentally splashes Kerchak in the face. tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-270.jpg|Kerchak rolls his eyes annoyed. Video games Kingdom Hearts Kerchak_2.png|Kerchak in ''Kingdom Hearts. Kerchak KH.png KH - Kala and Kerchak.jpg KH - Kala and Kerchak 2.jpg KH - Kala and Kerchak 3.jpg KH - Kerchak and Kala 3.jpg Miscellaneous mira37.gif|Clip Art of Kerchak (but with brown fur) Kerchak Plush.jpg Kerchak Toy.jpg ZPpgrfOl.jpg|Kerchak with Kala at one of the Disney parks. Category:Character galleries Category:Tarzan galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries